New Beginnings Welcome to the Feudal Era Malik !
by Lilac Cherry Blossoms
Summary: Malik Ishtar knows he doesn’t belong with Yugi and the gang despite how much he may secretly long to. When he and Ishizu move to another part of Japan however,Malik never thought that jumping down a well after one of his classmates would land him with
1. Chapter 1

AN : This is my YGO /Inu-Yasha crossover fic. New Beginnings – Welcome to the Feudal Era Malik! Which you all ready know , but first I want to clear some things up . At first I was going to write two stories , one from Malik's point of view and one from Kagome's which would go in the Inu-Yasha section but I decided that I would just write this one based on Malik because it would be too time consuming . If it's anything though I could always base one on Kagome when this one is completed.

Disclaimer– I do not whatsoever own Inu-Yasha or YGO . You might want to visit Rumiko Takahashi and Kazuki Takahashi . Wait ! They have the same last name : -

New Beginnings - Welcome to the Feudal Era Malik!

Summary – Malik Ishtar knows he doesn't belong with Yugi and the gang despite how much he may secretly long to . When he and Ishizu move to another part of Japan however , Malik never thought that jumping down a well after one of his classmates would land him with a completely new group of people in a brand new adventure ! His life just keeps getting complicated .

Chapter 1

An End and A Beginning .

Malik Ishtar leaned with his back against a tree outside of Domino High School . His lavender eyes scanned the beautiful , blue Friday afternoon sky blandly. Just then the sing-song tune of the school's bell rang out . Malik straightened up and watched as students gradually exited the school gates chatting animatedly about their upcoming weekend . Yugi , Teá , Tristain , Joey and Ryou turned by where he was waiting . " Hey Malik ." Yugi said in a sweet voice . Joey and Tristain grumbled something incoherent and Teá waved shakily . Ryou on the other hand had a devilish grin on his face and his hair had spiked up . " Malik." He acknowledged the platinum blonde teen . " Hey Yami Bakura , hey guys ." Malik replied .

The group stood beneath the tree silently surveying one another before Yugi piped up again . " Umm…hey Malik today's Joey's little sister , Serenity's birthday and we're going to celebrate by going to have pizza , you should come ." Joey glared at Yugi . Yugi glared back . Yami Bakura spoke . " Ryou's going , so I have to go, you really should come ." Malik smiled slightly . " Sorry guys , I'm busy today . You see , Ishizu's moving the Egyptian exhibit to another part of Japan . We're moving in to our new home next Friday . I should start packing . You know , so we could finish early ." he said .

" Oh , that's too bad Malik . We'll miss you ." Yugi smiled at him . Joey snorted . " We should get going . Bye Malik !" Yugi waved . Yami Bakura scowled slightly at him and Ryou resurfaced . Yugi and tachi began to slowly head down the tree lined pavement .

Malik really wasn't busy . He knew Yugi and they didn't really like him . Joey and Tristain detested him immensely , it was only because of Yugi that they could even bear the sight of him . Yugi was only being polite and nice . Yami didn't trust him and merely tolerated his company and even Teá with her talks of friendship didn't like being within three feet of him . He mostly hung out with Yami Bakura and Ryou . Yami Bakura considered him his partner in crime and Ryou sometimes appreciated his company more than his rude and harsh yami alter-ego .

Earlier that day , around late morning , Ishizu had informed him of their moving . " What ? Ishizu that's not fair !" He had complained . " We just moved here , at least I know people here ! I don't wanna move as yet ." Malik chuckled slightly at his whiny behaviour earlier . " But I don't wanna become a tombkeeper ! I wanna ride a motorbike like the guy in the tv." He could recall his younger self 's whiny voice ringing out freshly in his mind . He heaved a heavy sigh . " At least I know people ?" He asked himself . " Heck , they don't even like me that much !"

" Malik , no be careful with that !" Ishizu panicked as Malik slammed a box he had brought down the stairs hard against the floor . " Those things are breakable." She scolded . Malik scowled at her , it was Wednesday , their second day of packing things up . " I can't believe it . We've been here less than a week and we're moving already . By the way , I don't see you lifting any of these stupid boxes !" He accused his older sister . Ishizu shook her head in disbelief . " Malik , we've been here six months . Besides , it's not like if you were even going to school . Remember , you got expelled on the second day from the only public school in the area . You refused to go to that expensive private school I enrolled you in and the other nearest public school was at least three hours away by bus and an hour and an half away by train . There's nothing left for you here in this city ." Malik sighed as Ishizu finished . It was true , he had given difficulty with the schools , he had refused to go to any others but Domino High School which he had gotten himself kicked out of , Ishizu had been furious that day .

" Sorry ," Malik mumbled , " but it's just not fair ! We might as well head back to Egypt …" Ishizu eyed him wearily . " Why don't we take a break huh ?" she asked kindly . Malik smiled . " Yeah …"

Thursday Night , 9 : 45 .

"Malik – sama ?" Rishid knocked at Malik 's bedroom door . " Come in ." Malik said while throwing things carelessly into his backpack . " Well the pharaoh and his friends are here to see you ." Malik looked up slightly taken aback . " What ? Really ? What for ?" Malik began to walk down the stairs into the living room .

" Umm…hey guys ." he said cautiously . Joey and Tristain folded their arms and sniffed slightly , Teá was studying the floor , Ryou and Yugi were trying to make conversation and in the corner watching quietly was a girl he recognized as Joey's little sister .

" Hey Malik , we just wanted to say goodbye since you're leaving tomorrow ." Yugi said . Malik nodded . " Thanks ." The group chatted quietly for a while .

" Yugi c'mon . Serenity's getting tired ." Joey said while holding his younger sister protectively . / Yugi , let me speak to Malik ./ Yami's voice cut through Yugi's mind . / Sure , hang on a sec./ " Go on guys , I'm coming ." Yugi spoke to Teá and tachi . " Bye Malik ." Teá and Serenity waved . Tristain and Joey shook hands with him begrudgingly . " Stay well ." Joey hit him on the back awkwardly . " Err…thanks guys . Thanks for coming ."

" Malik ." An authorative sounding voice called . Malik turned around . " Yeah pharaoh ?" He asked cautiously . Yami was silent for a while . " I hope you'll be happy in your new home . I was glad for the chance to meet you . We will meet again . Yugi and I will miss you and -" Malik shook his head . " Save it pharaoh , it's alright . I know you guys never really liked me and that I made you uncomfortable ." Malik smiled . " You don't have to try to be nice because I'm going away but still … I'm glad I met you guys too . Now I know what real friendship looks like ." he said . Yami smiled in understanding . " Well Malik , then I wish that you have the chance to experience real friendship one day as well ."

" Malik Isaiah Ishtar , hurry up !" Ishizu yelled from outside in the yard . Malik scowled . " I'm coming ." he grabbed his bag and his sneakers and ran outside .

Rishid locked up the house . " Do you have everything ? " Ishizu asked nervously . Malik frowned , " Well if you hadn't rushed me , I would know for sure ." he snapped . " Be serious Malik ." Ishizu pleaded . Malik sighed . " Yeah I guess so ." Ishizu smiled . " Good , let's go then . Wait , I'll be right back !" She went to talk to the moving vehicle's drivers . Malik rolled his eyes . " Great …

" This is it ! Do you like it ?" Ishizu asked eagerly as they pulled into the garage . " It's nice ." Malik commented . It really was a pretty house . It was painted light yellow with a green roof and had a small but beautiful garden in the front . Ishizu laughed , " And it has a swimming pool in the back !" Malik watched her blandly . "What do you want me to do ? Die of ecstasy ? It's just a house ." he said and slung his backpack on to his shoulder heading for the front door . Ishizu frowned , " What's with you ? These things are supposed to be exciting !" Malik watched her grumpily while impatiently kicking the ground . " Are we going in or what ?"he demanded . " Yes Master Malik ." she replied sarcastically . Malik glared at her .

Ishizu sighed . " We've done enough for today . Malik why don't you go look around town ?" she asked. Malik surveyed her over his book . " Fine . Why not?" He went outside and looked up at the clear sky . Usually he would have hopped onto his motorbike and head for the nearest beach . If there was one thing he could hand to Joey and his sister it was that the beach really and truly was a great place to hang out . That day though , he decided he really would walk around the city a bit .

There wasn't much to see . Just little children walking with their parents , people shopping , school girls hanging out in cafes after coming from school , just basic everyday life … to Malik at least . All these things he had longed for as a child , now just seemed simple and natural . Simple and clean… what was missing though?

The tune for Cecil Breaks' new song , Rain Dance began to play from Malik's pocket . He pulled out his cell phone . " Yes Ishizu ?" he asked answering it . " Hey Malik , you're probably hungry right ?" Malik's stomach grumbled . He sweatdropped , " I guess …" Ishizu replied . " Then pick up something for us to eat on the way back home ." Malik said , " Yeah , I was on my way back anyway . Sayonara ." He hung up his cell . He sighed , ' Now where should I go ?' he thought .

He spotted a small McDonald's not far away and headed for it .

" When do you think Kagome will feel better ?" Malik heard a girl say as he entered the fast food outlet . " I dunno but I sure do hope it's soon . It's such a shame for such a pretty girl like Kagome to be so sick so often ." The girl's friend sighed . Another of her friend's piped up . " And poor Hojo … by the way , do you think she liked the chicken noodle soup we sent her . I-" A fourth girl nudged her and motioned towards Malik . " Isn't he adorable ! He must be new in town ." The girls began to giggle . Malik ignored their gossip about him and headed towards the counter . He had to worry about what he was getting .

Malik swang the plastic bag filled with the delicious fast food as he headed home into the sub-urbs . It began to drizzle and he started to hum the tune of his recent favourite song . It was the same as his cell phone's ringtone .

_Today isn't my favourite . I'm wondering why I'm still here . _

_Like I haven't been through enough heartache . Life is simply not fair . _

_There's never a day that I don't feel down . Never a day when I don't heavily sigh . _

_I'm both mentally and physically exhausted . My face permanently has a frown ._

_Everyone I thought was my friend is long gone and I wonder what should I do now ?_

Maybe I'll do a rain dance . Make the sky gray with clouds .

I want the rain to come down and wash away today's pain .

'Cause tomorrow I've got much more to be worrying about .

Yesterday's pain is just a meaningless burden . Let the rain wash it away .

And I'll just make up a new rain dance each new day .

_Now tomorrow's the new today , another tiresome day . _

_Making my way through this life of mine isn't as easy as I wish . _

_When you watch me I feign a smile . Why make your life dim with pain ? _

_Tomorrow's today and yesterday's now a month gone away . _

_I'm both emotionally and physically exhausted . What's the best way to be rid of this pain ? _

Maybe I'll do a rain dance . Make the sky gray with clouds .

I want the rain to come down and wash away today's pain .

'Cause tomorrow I've got much more to be worrying about .

Yesterday's pain is just a meaningless burden . Let the rain wash it away .

And I'll just make up a new rain dance each new day .

_I want to hear the thunder crack and watch the rain fall down . _

_I stand out best on the rainy days and I feel so cold but warm . _

_Don't try to figure me out . I'm never the same and the day after tomorrow is a long time away . _

_Just standing in the rain I feel alive and the pain begins to ease . I'm numb with cold and my exhaustion_

_seems to melt away. But baby that's just me . Do you understand now ? _

Maybe I'll do a rain dance . Make the sky gray with clouds .

I want the rain to come down and wash away today's pain .

'Cause tomorrow I've got much more to be worrying about .

Yesterday's pain is just a meaningless burden . Let the rain wash it away .

And I'll just make up a new rain dance each new day .

Malik finally reached his house . He went inside where Rishid was straightening some things and Ishizu was reading the newspaper . " I really hope you like McDonalds , cause I am not going back out !" Malik said . Ishizu scowled . " It's fine . Thanks ." Malik smiled . ' She gets annoyed so easily .' he thought teasingly.

_Maybe it'll rain tonight …_

AN: Well that was the first chapter . I really hope you guys enjoyed it . If you did please review . Criticize if you want , I don't mind . The Inu-Yasha gang will come in next chapter so stay tuned . By the way I do not own McDonalds but I do own Cecil Break and the lyrics for Rain dance . I actually wasn't going to put in a song but it just happened so … I hope you liked it .

Ja Ne – Lilac Cherry Blossoms .


	2. Chapter 2

Malik woke up and swept his hair from his forehead. He was covered in cold sweat. He groaned inwardly as he thought of what his day had to offer. It would be his first day at his new school. "Great..." he thought crossly, 'now I have to put up with a bunch of stupid kids trying to befriend me. Not to mention those preppy girls I met the other day.' Now they had been just downright annoying. Malik had been greatly aghast when he discovered he would be going to the same high school as them.

Malik scowled and climbed out of his bed. 'Damn Japan, it's springtime and it's so cold!' he thought vehemently as his feet hit the cold floor. He hopped over to his bathroom to take a shower. After he was done he examined his new uniform. It was a plain black outfit. A normal Japanese high school uniform. He sighed and put it on. He brushed his shoulder length platinum blonde hair and examined his reflection in the mirror.

Malik scowled and left his room. He went down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Malik-sama." Rishid said from making breakfast by the stove.

"Yeah, good morning." Malik sat at the table and picked up a book he had left on it.

"Are you excited for school today?" Ishizu asked from coming in through the back door.

Malik groaned inwardly. "Do I look excited?" Ishizu shook her head. "You're always so negative Malik."

Rishid placed Malik's breakfast in front of him. Malik picked at it idly. "I'm not hungry. I think I'll leave now." He got up and went to get his bookbag. "Are you sure you're not hungry?" Ishizu asked when he came back. Malik nodded. "I'm sure. Bye, see you later."

"Alright class, we have a new student. Malik Ishtar from Domino City but he was really born in Egypt. Please Mr.Ishtar tell us more about you." Mrs.Ikuza said.

Malik stared at the class with a bored expression. "Well I'm sixteen…and," Malik turned to the teacher, "can I sit now?" The class laughed. Malik sighed. 'This is going to be a long day…' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry that the last chapter was so short. Also I'll try to update faster from now on. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Welcome to the Feudal Era Malik!

Chapter 3

* * *

Now, everyone knows that being the new student isn't always easy. You can be awkward at first and overly eager to make new friends. This however was not the case with Malik Ishtar. It's true that he could be naturally awkward at times but Malik just didn't have any interest in his classmates. He wanted them to forget he existed. His classes were going alright for the moment though. He had liked history. Their teacher had been explaining about the japanese feudal era. Besides history for the morning so far he had had his Japanese class, Literature class and Biology. Currently he was impatiently waiting for his maths period to finish. Malik had come to the conclusion a while ago that he hated math and that he would never like it. He was pretty good at it though. "Alright class, does everyone understand this equation? Mr.Ishtar why don't you come and explain this sum?" Malik stared at her blankly. 'Why don't I go and explai- what?' Malik thought. He began to get up hesitantly when he was saved by the bell. Malik breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't heard one thing his teacher had said in that class. Lunch went by uneventfully. He had the regular bit of students trying to be his friend of course but other than that, there wasn't much to say about Malik's first day.

* * *

"Hey, you can't leave. Not now when we have a lead on Naraku!" The half-demon Inu-Yasha shouted at a black haired girl. The girl gritted her teeth. "Inu-Yasha, I have to go. I need to catch up on my school work!" she shouted back, struggling with her bike and huge back pack as she made her way to a well. " She's right Inu-Yasha. Let her go, you don't want her to flunk out of school do you?" A calm, laid back monk by the name of Miroku reasoned. Inu-Yasha growled. " I don't care about her studies Miroku. We can't keep stopping in between our journey like this. We'll never beat anyone like that. Hey, are you even listening to me!" Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome back by her bag.

"Inu-yasha...sit boy!" Kagome commanded. Inu-Yasha fell to the ground with a crash. The demon hunter Sango and the fox-demon Shippou sweatdropped. It was the same routine every time.

Inu-Yasha dragged himself off of the ground. "Don't do that again but fine. You can go, but if you're not back in a week, I'm coming to find you. I'll drag you back by your hair if I have to." Kagome gave a small smile. " Alright, thank you. Bye everyone. See you later!" Kagome waved and placed her bike down in the well b efore jumping down herself. " Bye Bye Kagome." Shippou climbed onto the edge of the well and waved. Kagome sighed as she travelled through time. That Inu-yasha was a handful.

* * *

That Friday was different. There was a student Malik had never seen before. "Kagome, we're so glad to see you! We were just deciding if we should try and visit you after school today." One of her friends exclaimed. "Yeah." Another one of her friends piped up. "And Hojo's been asking us a lot about you. You should go and talk to him. He's so concerned about your health!" she said. The girl, Kagome as her friends called her, sweatdropped. "Umm...thanks for worrying about me. I have a lot of work to catch up on. I'll need to borrow your notes if it's alright." Kagome told her friends. " Sure but if you should ask Hojo for his notes Kagome. It'll give you the opportunity to get to know him better!" Her friends broke into fits of giggles. Malik rolled his eyes and sat down. Kagome noticed him for the first time. "Hey, is that guy new?" she asked. They giggled again. "Yeah, that's Malik. He's from Egypt." Malik frowned when he heard them mention him. Kagome came up to him. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higarashi. Nice to meet you Malik." she smiled at him. Malik scowled at her. "Whatever, same here I guess." Kagome sweatdropped. 'My, he sure is reminding me of Inu-Yasha.' she thought.

"Alright class listen up." Ms.Takei, their history teahcer said. " I want you to do a project for me. You are to research and present the history of a country. It can be any country of your choice. The only thing is that you have to do it in pairs." Malik groaned inwardly. 'Please, please don't pair me with them!' Malik thought watching Kagome's friends giggling erratically. " Pay attention now. I'm going to call out your partners but I will also post a list after class. Kakeru Hikari and Yuna Kare. Eji Ryu and Jin Keichi." Malik listened patiently waiting for his name. "Kagome Higarashi and Malik Ishtar." Malik watched Kagome and she smiled back nervously. 'Great, I got Inu-Yasha's counterpart.' she thought sweatdropping. Malik shrugged indifferently. He didn't mind her. She seemed alright enough. Ms. Takei finished calling the pairings and gave them further details. "This project is due in the next two weeks. I suggest you start working on it as soon as possible as this will be worth sevent-five percent of your history grade this year." The class groaned. Now they had to take it seriously. Their teachers some times said things like that just to make sure that they did it but since they couldn't be sure they would have to work pretty hard at it.

When the bell rang for the dimissal of school Kagome went to talk to Malik about the project. "Hey, why don't we get an early start and meet by my house to decide which country we're doing tonight?" she asked. Malik watched her and shrugged. "Sure. I don't see why not. Where do you live?" he asked. Kagome dug into her bag for a pen and paper. "Here let me write it down for you. I live at my family's shrine so it'll be easy to find it." Kagome exclaimed while writing down her address and number. She handed the paper to Malik. "Here." Malik took it and mumbled his thanks while reading it. "Yeah, I think I might have passed there a few times." Kagome laughed. "Yeah, you might have. Anyway, see you later Malik." She waved and left. Malik sighed. 'I should get going. I need to meet Ishizu at the museum.' he thought, leaving the school compound.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she walked down the road trying to get home quickly so she could begin copying some of her school notes before Malik came over. "Kagome, Kagome wait!" Kagome looked behind to see her friends running towards her. "Come and hang with us. We're going to this new cute little store that just opened the other day. It's like some sort of cafe and the food's really great! It's called Seifer's Place. You have to come." Kagome sighed and agreed to go. There was no use resisting them.

They arrived at the place and went in. They were actually right. It was a great little restaurant. Everything tasted really nice. "Kagome you are so lucky to be paired with Malik." Kagome sweatdropped. "You really think so?" They nodded. "He's so cute!" They laughed. Kagome tried to finish quickly. "Sorry guys. I have to go. Bye." She left hurriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile Malik had arrived at the museum Ishizu was setting up the exhibition at. "Hey Ishizu." He said walking up to her as she discussed the way a certain thing should be set up. Tomorrow was the opening of the exhibit so Ishizu was extra busy. "Malik, nice to see you. Come help me with something." She called him. Malik rested his bag on the ground and went over to help Ishizu pick up something. "So, how was your first week of school?" she asked as they transported it to another part of the museum. "It was alright. I can't complain that much." Ishizu laughed. "I'm glad that things are going well so far." She said smiling at him. "Yeah, Ishizu, I have this project to do with this girl in my class so I'm going by her house tonight. Is that alright?" Ishizu beamed. "Yes, of course. Maybe you could even become friends with her." Malik rolled his eyes. "I don't think so." Ishizu just continued to smile at him. "I'll be late coming home tonight as well. Rishid and I still have plenty work to do if this exhibit's going to be ready on time." Malik nodded. "Yeah, I figured you might have to work late. Tell me if you'll need help with any thing else. Alright?"

"You know I will." She replied.

* * *

AN: Please review.

Lilac Cherry Blossoms.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Finally, I update this story. I am really and truly sorry that it took so long. I won't even bother to mention my lame excuses. I will try and be faster with updates. Thank you for all your reviews.

Please enjoy this chapter.

New Beginnings- Welcome to the Feudal Era Malik!

Chapter 4.

"Fine. Egypt it is."Malik said scowling. Kagome wanted to their project on Egypt. Malik was a bit reluctant at first but decided to give in. He was from Egypt anyway, so their project should be pretty easy. "Great, I knew you'll see it my way!" Kagome said happily. "By the way, there's this new Egyptian exhibition opening tomorrow morning and I thought we could go check it out. Since we're doing Egypt that is." Malik smirked. "That exhibition is being held by my sister. She takes it ti different cities but this is the last year though. Kagome laughed a little bit. 'I feel like an idiot. Malik's having the exhibition.' Malik seemed to sense her thoughts and said, "We can still go though. I mean..."

Just then a blur of blue denim and red landed on Kagome's bed where Malik was sitting. "I knew it, I knew it! You are Malik Ishtar!" Souta, Kagome's little brother said, brandishing a duel monsters' magazine and a deck of cards in both his small hands. "You came second in Battle city. Unbelievable, you have to help me make a deck. Then I'll be unstoppable!" Malik sweatdropped. He wasn't exactly sure of what to say. Technically speaking, he wasn't really the one that reached the finals in Battle City. "Uhh…yeah."Malik finally decided on saying. Kagome watched Malik in surprise. "You're into the whole duel monsters thing? Souta's crazy about it. I was planning to take him along with us tomorrow."

Just then Kagome's grandfather came in by the door. "Kagome, you're mother said to come for tea." Kagome jumped up. "Yeah,alright. I'll be right back."Kagome said, exiting the room in quick strides. There was an awkward silence as Malik stared back at Souta's gaping form. "So…um…how long have you been playing duel monsters?" Malik asked Souta. That one question sent Souta into a long, fast-paced rant. Malik listened with a slightly amused, slightly freaked out expression. Where did this kid get all his energy from?

"I'm back!" Kagome said maneuvering into the room with a tray laden with tea cups, green tea and saucers. "Drink up!" Kagome told Malik and Souta. They sipped on their tea as they began to work on their project. "Alright. Let's write down all the things that we want to comply in our project." Malik and Kagome began a long night of begrudging work on their project. Every now and then they would have a disagreement on something. Souta quickly became tired of their antics and left them to their project. By the time the clock reached quarter to twelve Malik gave a long sigh. "Hey Kagome, just for fun, why don't we add a section about Duel Monsters into our history project?" Kagome perked up. "Huh? Sure, that's a great idea. It'll definitely add some fun to it!" Malik nodded. "Yeah, it should." There was a short silence as Malik stared out the window at the starry sky. "Well, I better get going."Malik said stretching. Kagome got up to escort him to the door. "Yeah, I'm glad we got plenty work done." Malik laughed.

"Well, it was nice having you over. Bye, see you tomorrow." Kagome waved as Malik sat on his motorbike and revved up the engine. "Later." He replied.

The wind lashed through Malik's hair as he rode quickly through the streets. For Malik, there was no greater enjoyment than riding his bike. It gave him just the trill he needed in life. He smiled slightly as the cool night's breeze continued to blow into his face. He usually wore a helmet on Ishizu's insistence but when he could ride free, like he was at the moment, when he could see the surroundings becoming blurred and his face turned red from the wind lashing it was when he was truly happy. He especially enjoyed riding at nights. Nights when it had rained a little earlier and the streets shone beneath the light the streetlamps gave off and everything seemed at perfect peace.

Malik reluctantly pulled up in front of his house and climbed off of his motorbike. By the look of things, Ishizu wasn't home as yet. Malik gave a sigh and pulled out his keys. He unlocked the door and clambered through the dark house and up the stairs into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and flicked on the light. Malik winced as his eyes took in the harsh light. He went into the bathroom that connected to his room and got himself ready for bed. His wind lashed face tinged a little as the cool water hit it. He went back into his room and collapsed onto his bed. He didn't bother to switch off the light switch, he had gotten into the habit of sleeping with his lights on. For Malik, even though some people might think it childish, the light was a comfort. It gave him a certain warmth, especially when Ishizu and Rishid were gone.

* * *

Malik woke up early the next morning and hurriedly got dressed. Today was the opening of Ishizu's exhibit. He had to reach early to help out. The house just as he had met it earlier was empty. He skipped breakfast and headed for the door. He jumped onto his bike and sped down the road. About fifteen minutes later he reached the museum. He hurried inside and found Ishizu giving some instructions to her assistants. "Oh, hey Malik. Glad to see you. Help me lift this." She told him. Malik grunted and grudgingly complied with her wishes. They lift into a back room and set it down. Malik gave a long stare at Ishizu. "You look like crap. Did you sleep at all last night Ishizu?" She scowled at him. "Hardly but fortunately we're about done with setting up everything. How did work on your project go last night?" Malik shrugged. "Alright I guess. I'm meeting Kagome and her little brother here today." Ishizu smiled mischievously. "Kagome, huh? What a pretty name." Malik glared at her. "Stop right there. I know where this is going." Ishizu laughed light heartedly. They headed back to where last minute preparations for the exhibit were taking place.

Ishizu tied her hair up and pushed it up from her flushed face. Her eyes were dark and tired looking and Ishizu really did seem exhausted, Malik was right in that instant but with her face all flushed Ishizu also looked very pretty. Not that her little brother would ever say anything like that or admit it to Ishizu. "Brava! Ishizu things really do look very well here." A man said clapping. His hair was dark brown and his eyes sparkled a hazel colour. His bangs fell elegantly onto his forehead and although untamed and untrimmed, they still kept with his neat appearance, framing his handsome face and giving him a clever, mischievous appearance. His pearly white teeth glinted as he smiled. Malik narrowed his eyes. Was everything on this guy perfect? Ishizu blushed slightly and stared at the ground. "Thank you." She said raising her eyes back up to meet his. "Malik, this is Shirai Kosuke. His father's company is endorsing our exhibit." Kosuke held his hand out for Malik to shake. Malik glared at him with his lavendar eyes and folded his hands. "Pleasure."Malik said icily. Ishizu watched him as she would have like to slap him and then turned back to Kosuke. "Forgive him, he didn't get much sleep. He's always like this on such days. He's my younger brother Malik." Kosuke cocked his head and plastered back on his smile, directing it at Malik. "Well, Malik, it was nice meeting you. I look forward to getting to know you more. If you're anything like your sister Ishizu, then truly, you are someone I would like to be friends with." Ishizu blushed again. Kosuke bowed. "Forgive me, I must leave for now. I will pass by later to see how things progress." He turned and left. There was a strange silence as Ishizu stared blanky into thin air. Then…"Malik!" Ishizu snapped. "Please, try not to be so rude, will you! You're always os difficult!" She stomped off down the hall. Malik sneered and thought vehemently. 'Great, Ishizu has a crush on that guy, I know it. I don't know why but I don't like the look of him!'

* * *

Malik waited patiently on the stairs leading to the entrance of the museum as people clambered excitedly inside. Eager children ran around outside as their parents chatted animatedly with their friends. After a while, Malik saw Kagome and Souta approaching. He got up slowly and waited for them to reach him. "Hi." He said awkwardly. "Hi." Kagome replied. She was wearing a blue shirt and a short denim skirt with a pair of her favourite dark blue sneakers. "Hey Malik-nii-san!" Sout said ecstatically. Malik raised an eyebrow. Malik-nii-san? Whatever.

"Well, let's go in, shall we?" Kagome said. Malik nodded his agreement.

* * *

"This is really pretty!" Kagome exclaimed. Malik was standing nonchalantly as Kagome and Souta shopped for souvenirs. They had seen most of the Egyptian exhibit and it was about lunch time. After they ate they were taking Souta to the duel monsters' section. Kagome lifted up the hand bands she was staring at and showed it to Malik. "Aren't they cute?" she asked modeling them on her hand. Malik screwed up his face at being asked and shrugged. "I guess." He hated when Ishizu did that same exact thing to him. Although, he had to admit. Kagome gushing over all the Egyptian jewelley was kinda…cute. Malik contorted his face in disgust at his thoughts. "Something wrong?" Kagome asked. "No, I'm fine." He replied. Kagome sweatdropped. 'He's just like Inu-Yasha the way he spaces out like that.' She thought.

"Hey Malik-nii-san, can you help me pick a really good pack?" Souta called from where he was inspecting the duel monsters souvenirs. Malik couldn't help but smile a little. The kid was so enthusiastic. "Umm…well…"Malik contemplated as he watched the many different packs. "Well, this one." Malik said pointing to a pack in the display case with a dark magician on the cover. "Okay, are you sure?" Souta asked. Malik nodded firmly. "Uh-huh." Souta grinned and asked the girl across the counter for that pack.

Kagome came up to the counter with her arms filled with jewellery, a magazine on Egypt and a novel about a love triangle between an archaeologist, a street girl and a wealthy European company owner. "Is that all you want?" Malik said sarcastically, sweatdropping and staring flabbergasted at Kagome. Kagome frowned. "Well, I know it's a lot but this jewellery is really cute and the prices are good and they say that the gems are genuine. The magazine is for our project and the novel is just for when I'm bored." Malik put his hands on his hips. "Sure, whatever." Kagome scowled and paid for her things. "Kagome, can I please get one more pack, please. Just in case this one doesn't have anything I don't already have." Kagome smiled. "Alright, go ahead."

"Yay!" Souta threw his hands up in the air and picked another pack. "That one!" he chose one with a Barrel Dragon on it. Along with his cards, Souta also bought a chain with the image of a Gearfried on a slab as the pendant.

They left the store and went to the museum cafeteria to eat. They all bought pizza and a bottle of water. "You like Gerfried, huh?" Malik asked Souta. Souta nodded energetically. "He's my favourite." Souta tore open his first pack of cards, the one with the barrel dragon. "Not bad." Malik said watching the cards Souta got. His best was the mirror force card, Malik had often seen Yugi and Yami use in their duels. In the second pack, Souta pulled out a shiny BusterBlader last. "Talk about luck!"Malik said. "That's a great card!" Malik said his enthusiasm for the card game revitalizing at each new word he spoke. Souta grinned. "Yeah, I know. I won my first duel with this card but then one day, this mean kid brought his brother and they stole my card. They said they would give it to the Rare Hunters." Souta finished sounding downtrodden at remembering how he had once lost his card. Malik's excitement immediately depleted.

"Those kids were jerks!" Kagome commented. Souta agreed. "Yeah and so were the Rare Hunters. They were terrible a while back. I bet Inu-Yasha could've taken them on though!" Kagome kicked Souta. "Ouch! I'm sorry." Kagome sweatdropped with nervousness. 'I hope Malik didn't hear that!' she thought watching him nervously. Malik scowled heavily and stood up. He banged his hand on the table. "C'mon, if you want to see the rest of the stupid exhibit!" he said.

"Wait! We're not even done eating our pizza." Kagome reasoned. Malik scoffed. "Like I care. I have other things to do besides babysitting you guys, now come on." He snapped. Kagome could feel her anger rising. 'Why, that jerk!' she thought. Before Kagome could stop herself the word was out of her mouth. "Sit!" she shouted. Her eyes were closed in anger and her nails were digging into her palms turning them white. Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she realized that she hadn't heard the usual crash that followed her command. Souta had an amused expression on his face and Malik was staring at her blanky. Kagome sweatdropped again. Malik blinked. "What?" he finally asked. Kagome waved her hands frantically in the air, nervous at all the people that were staring at her. "Nothing, nothing, I didn't say anything at all. Not at all!" she stammered out. Malik continued to blankly stare at her. "You are plainly drunk. Didn't you buy water?"

"I am not drunk!" Kagome yelled. People continued to stare at her. "Uhhh…let's just go." Malik said, retreating out of the café.

* * *

'What was I thinking?' Kagome berated herself as she trailed behind Malik and Souta to the duel monsters set-up. 'I don't know why but Malik reminds me of Inu-Yasha. Hey! Maybe it's that stubborn attitude of his. Not to mention how rude he is. Inu-Yasha's much more arrogant than he is though and Malik's much quieter. I wonder what was with the sudden mood-swing though. Was it something we said?' she continued quizzing herself. "Hey, watch where you're going." A low voice said as Kagome hit into someone. She stared up into Malik's lavender eyes. "Sorry, I was thinking." Kagome apologized. Malik sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

"That was fun. Thanks Malik. I'll see you in school." Kagome smiled as she and Souta prepared to leave Malik. "Yeah. Bye Malik-nii-san!" Souta jubilantly waved his small arms on the air. Malik smiled slightly. "Yeah, later." He retreated back into the museum. If Ishizu didn't need him, he would go back home. He was really tired. His little expedition with Kagome and her brother had really worn him out.

"How's everything going? Need any help?" Malik asked Ishizu as he saw her. Ishizu smiled at him. "No everything's going fine. How was your little date?" she asked. "It was not a date! Stop it!" Malik snapped. She laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry." Ishizu stared at him. "Are you alright? You seem sad?" Malik shaked his head. "I'm fine. I'll see you later. If you don't need me I'm leaving."

"Alright." Ishizu said stroking his platinum blond hair but if you see Rishid on your way out, would you tell him I'm calling him?" Malik nodded. "Of course. Bye." He turned and headed down a corridor, shoving his hands in his pockets.

He walked slowly down the hall until he turned into a hall with a dead end, except for a door on one side. He heard a noise and turned around. "Malik-sama, are you leaving?" It was Rishid.

"Hey Rishid. Ishizu wants you. Yeah, I'm leaving. See you guys at home." Malik exited through the door in the dead end. It led him into an alley at the side of the museum. Malik jumped on his motor bike and headed for his house. Why was it that his past continued to nag at him? He had nothing but painful memories of all the people he had hurt. His father, Ishizu, Rishid, even people he didn't even know, people like Souta. 'I can't forget her. She died because of me. That was my fault.' Malik thought. 'Mother died because of me.' He had never known her and he hardly ever thought of her but when he did, he couldn't help but blame himself for her death. Sometimes he thought it would have been better for to not have been born.

* * *

AN: I know things are progressing slowly but please bare with me and thank you for reading. In about the next few chapters, our friend Malik may be jumping down a well. ; )

Lilac Cherry Blossoms.


	5. Chapter 5

&))

AN: Here I am again! The fifth chapter of New Beginnings- WTTFEM. Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm glad you all like it. This chapter is much, much longer than I usually write so please enjoy it. It's my gift to you guys for the holiday! Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't think I've ever written one for this story have I? Maybe I have but anyway, uhh…do you think I own Inu-Yasha or Yu-Gi-Oh? I wish I did.

Welcome to the Feudal Era Malik!

Chapter 5.

&))

Malik sweatdropped and laughed nervously at the group of girls in front of him. It was a beautiful Wednesday morning and Malik was chatting with Kagome and her friends. Malik had gotten accustomed to their preppy attitude and didn't find them all that hard to bear anymore. He was sitting on top of his desk with the girls standing or sitting in chairs. Kagome was looking just as nervous as he was. "Kagome, you haven't told Malik about your boyfriend?" They asked in surprise. "Well, we've met him. He isn't as bad as Kagome makes him out to be though. Although it wasn't a very long time we spent with him so we can't be quite sure." Malik wasn't exactly sure what to say, so he was really relieved when the bell came to his rescue. Everyone scuttled into their seats and a few minutes after the teacher entered.

&))

"So, we'll meet this Friday by my house to continue working on the project, right?" Malik asked Kagome as they headed out into the courtyard at the end of school. Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we don't really have that much to do so we could finish it over the weekend. Then it'll just be to wait until Friday so we could present. Anyway, see you later Malik!" Kagome waved goodbye to Malik and left for her home. "Yeah, bye." Malik replied softly, getting on his motorbike.

&))

Kagome sighed as she walked slowly down the sidewalk. 'Inu-Yasha…' she thought. She had already been back in her time for almost a week and she still couldn't leave until the next week because of her history project with Malik. Not only was it half of her grade but it wouldn't be fair for her to burden Malik with the task of presenting it by himself. Malik was new and in Kagome's opinion, rather reserved and quiet. Although he could be quite rude and arrogant when he was ready. 'I haven't known him that long anyway.' Kagome thought to herself. She would like to continue being his friend though. Kagome didn't know why but she just thought that Malik needed someone to be there for him. He reminded her of one of those misunderstood teenagers she always saw on tv. Kagome's mind instantly strayed back to Inu-Yasha and the Feudal Era. She knew how she felt about him but she wasn't sure if Inu-Yasha felt the same way. She knew that he must at least feel something for her. Even if it was the slightest thing. Kagome quickened her stride to her home. She just knew that that night she would be dreaming of her friends back through the well.

&))

'I guess Ishizu's home already.' Malik thought as he pulled off his sneakers and entered his house. He could hear his sister's voice talking with someone. Malik dismissed it to be Rishid and hurried up the stairs to his room. "Malik!" Ishizu called. "Are you home?" Malik stuck his head over the banister and replied. "Yeah. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be down in a while."

"Well hurry up! We're having a guest for dinner tonight. I want you to meet him." Malik slammed his door shut and threw himself onto his bed. 'Yeah, yeah…wait! What? A guest?' Malik sat upright on his bed as his thoughts registered. 'Is it that stuck-up guy I met Saturday? Can't be, cause she said she wanted me to meet this guy. Well, we'll see in a while.' Malik clambered into his small bathroom to bathe.

&))

Malik watched his reflection closely. He had put on a long sleeved blue jersey with white stripes along the sleeves. It was slightly big for him but it still looked good on him. Also he was wearing slightly baggy, blue jeans. Before he would wear tight, clothes and shirts cutting right above his belly button but to Malik that was part of a painful past. He wanted to reinvent his look and so far he liked his new style. Malik carefully parted his hair and brushed it neatly. He smiled at his reflection and then headed downstairs.

"Yeah, well I will admit that Shirai-san can be a bit harsh at times but really, being the vice-president and CEO of such a big company at his age?! You can't really blame him. Malik snorted as he heard Ishizu's comment. Didn't Kaiba run KaibaCorp. by himself? Not to mention that he was much younger than Shirai Kosuke. By six years at least. Malik entered the kitchen and saw Ishizu talking to a tall, brown eyed man. He had black hair that was shoulder length, just like Malik's and he had a charming smile on his face. "Ishizu-san, you shouldn't let Kosuke's good looks trick you. I swear that guy's a demon in human form. I've never been able to like him and we've know each other since we were children." Ishizu laughed. She turned and saw Malik. " Hey, there you are. Malik this is Tachibana Shigeru. He works with me at the museum. Shigeru this is my little brother Malik." Malik stared blankly at them. "Hi." He finally said. 'My sister is so becoming a whore.' He thought mischievously to himself. Ishizu seemed to sense his thoughts because she had narrowed her eyes at him. Rishid was preparing dinner and Malik went over to help him. Ishizu and Shigeru continued their conversation. Malik taking in every word.

"Did you really grow up together?" Ishizu asked. Shigeru shaked his head. "Kind of. We both come from wealthy families and we once lived next to each other but when Kosuke was thirteen he moved to France with his mother. His father went a while after as well. I guess he had to make sure that his companies assets would be well looked after in Japan if he were to move." From their conversation Malik learned that Shirai Kosuke was an Eurasian. His mother was French and his father was a Japanese business man. His mother was also from a rich family with a multi-millionaire company. His father had gone to France to procure a deal with the French company and had met the president of the company's daughter at a dance. They had married soon after and his mother had returned with his father to Japan. They had lived in Japan together for fourteen years before that had decided to move back to France with their thirteen year old son, Kosuke. Basically, Malik had almost learned Kosuke's whole life story.

It was six-thirty by the time Malik and Rishid had finished making dinner. Malik had vehemently pointed out on more than one occasion that Ishizu had done absolutely nothing to contribute to the process. They set the table and by quarter past seven they had all sat down to eat.

&))

"Shirai-san has helped with the exhibit quite a lot. With out his company funding us…" 'Blah, blah blah…' Malik thought as he rolled his eyes at Ishizu. Since he had returned home from school that was all he had been hearing. Shirai-san this, Shirai-san that. It was sickening! Even Shigeru was fed up with it. Shigeru stared emptily ahead as Ishizu droned on about Kosuke. Rishid as usual sat quietly although he was a bit more fidgety than usual. Shigeru finally gave a frustrated sigh. "Ishizu-san, not that I want to be rude…but if you don't shut up about Kosuke I'm going to smack you with my boken next time I see you. I really do despise Kosuke. Please shut-up!" Shigeru smiled at her. Ishizu blushed. "You are so rude! Just like Malik but you're right. I'm sorry Shigeru, it's just that…" She trailed off. Shigeru snorted. Ishizu glared at him and playfully punched him.

"Hey. You practice kendo?" Malik asked Shigeru. Shigeru nodded. "Yeah, since I was five. My grandfather thought me. He also thought me kempo. My grandfather was very strict and had stern morals. It was…very difficult training under him. Especially form such a young age but it was worth it in the end. He was a very skilled martial artist. I seemed to have inherited that one thing from him." Malik smirked. For the rest of their dinner Ishizu tried her best to stifle all her thoughts about Shirai-san. Malik had one word to summon her up. 'Smitten.' Ishizu was absolutely taken with Shirai Kosuke. Malik studied Shigeru, he was for Malik much more tolerable than Kosuke but Malik couldn't help but want to annoy Shigeru. He continued to smirk and then said, "Shigeru, have you ever heard of Duel Monsters?" Shigeru nodded. "Yeah, of course I have. Why?" Malik smiled at him innocently. "Do you by any chance have a deck?" Shigeru smiled. "Yeah but I mightn't be much of a challenge for you." Shigeru clearly saw what Malik's questions had been leading up to. "That's alright. How about one duel? Just one, it'll be fun." Ishizu scowled at Malik but didn't say anything. Shigeru shrugged. "I don't see why not. Let's go."

&))

Malik digged through his drawers searching for his deck. He only had cards scattered everywhere. 'Damn.' He thought. After the whole Battle City ordeal he had never really repaired his deck. It had been built to mostly support The Winged Dragon of Ra but since he no longer had that card… Malik swore and gathered whatever cards he found into a hurried deck. 'This will have to do.' He thought. He rushed down stairs to meet Shigeru.

Shigeru smiled at him. 'Why does he smile so much?' Malik asked himself angrily. "You know Malik, when I said we could duel, I didn't exactly mean now. I don't even have my deck with me now. That's if I can even find it at all." Malik sweatdropped. At least he would have time to prepare his deck.

&))

The next day after his school was finished Malik headed over to the museum. He sometimes swung by to visit Rishid and Ishizu before heading home if they were working later than usual.

Malik walked through the silent halls until he reached a large conference room that was empty except for a few people. Among those people were Ishizu, Kosuke and Shigeru. "Hey." Malik said approaching, his bag sliding off one shoulder. "Hi Malik. I've figured out when we can have that duel." Shigeru said. He seemed relieved to be able to change whatever topic the three of them had been discussing before. "Great." Malik replied blandly. "When?" Shigeru opened his mouth to reply but Kosuke beat him to it. "I wouldn't bother if I were you. Shigeru's always been a waste of time. Either that or he's always…a…little…late." Kosuke gave Shigeru a jeering smirk. Shigeru glared at him. "It's best I leave now. Shigeru I suppose I will be seeing you in your father's stead at the dance?" Shigeru gave a reluctant nod. Kosuke picked up Ishizu's hand and gave it a kiss. "I will see you next Friday as my beautiful date, right?" Ishizu smiled and blushed. "Yes, bye." Kosuke smiled. All of his perfect white teeth glinting in the sunlight pouring through an open window.

"Dammit, I hate him so much!" Shigeru slammed a fist into his palm. Ishizu gave him a stern look. "Don't be like that Shigeru. He's just teasing you. I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Shigeru raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. Ishizu giggled as she watched her hand. "I have work to do. See you guys later." She said giddily, dancing out of the room. Malik sweatdropped. 'What the…Is this the same Ishizu. She's acting like a little schoolgirl!' Malik thought in amazement. Shigeru's cell phone rang. "Yes?" He answered it sounding annoyed. "Yes,yes I heard. Yes, I'll be there. Father? Yes, I know, I'll go check him now. Is he feeling any better. Yes, alright. I understand. I'll come into work from tomorrow. Yes, yes. Bye." He hung up the phone irritably.

Shigeru scowled. "Just like father to fall sick when I really don't need him to. Now I won't be able to volunteer at the museum as often as I want to. I'll have to work everyday!" Shigeru groaned. "And I have that stupid dinner-thing that Kosuke's company is having to go to in father's place. Not to mention that that jackass Kosuke stole my date!" Shigeru said through gritted teeth. Malik's eyebrows raised up. "I knew it. You're another one of those pretty boys that like Ishizu. Aren't you?" Malik asked with a mixture of amusement and accusation in his voice. Shigeru scowled at him again. "I wouldn't talk about being a pretty boy if I were you Malik." Malik glared at him. Shigeru sighed. "Listen Malik, I'm going to be pretty darn busy for a while. I'll call you and tell you when we can have our duel and don't worry. It'll be a match to remember!" Shigeru grinned and winked at him. Shigeru waved and left muttering about 'stupid, spoiled rich bastard brats' and 'Shirai Kosuke.' Malik couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face. That Shigeru was something else.

&))

"Well, I think that we'll be ready for Friday for sure!" Kagome said, a big smile on her face. She and Malik had completed the project over the weekend and she had come over to his house so they could work out how they would present it. Kagome stretched and gave a sigh of relief. "Finally!" she said. 'Now I can go back to the Feudal Era after school Friday! That should make Inu-Yasha happy. Of course he'll only be happy cause we can continue to look for the jewel shards.' Kagome thought. Malik fell back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey Kagome?" he said after a short pause of silence. "What do you think of me?" Malik asked, sitting up to face her. Kagome blushed. 'What kind of question is that?!' she asked herself. "Umm…well, you're a really…umm…do I have to answer this? Why are you asking anyway. Malik stared at her with his unnerving lavendar eyes for a while and then gave a bitter smile. "I see. Never mind. I've just been feeling kind of strange lately…" Malik said. "Why don't I walk you downstairs?" he suggested aware of Kagome's awkwardness. "Great idea!" Kagome replied. They trudged down the stairs and headed by the door. The front door was open and Ishizu was talking to a gentleman. "Hey, it's Shigeru." Malik said approaching the door. Shigeru looked inside and grinned. "Hey Malik." Then with a more mischievous smirk he asked. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Kagome blushed. Malik glowered at him. "No it's not!" Shigeru shrugged good-naturedly. "I was just checking. Anyway I'll see you guys later. I was just in the neighbourhood so I passed by. Later!" Shigeru threw a hand in the air and headed to his car. "He really is rich." Malik stated. Staring at the expensive, black lambourghini that Shigeru had gone into. Ishizu rolled her eyes at him and Malik grinned at her.

Kagome laughed at the show of sibling rivalry. " Bye Ishizu-san. Thank you for your hospitality." Ishizu smiled at Kaome. "Anytime Kagome. Hopefully in time you'll rub off on this thing I call a brother." Kagome laughed again at Malik's scowling face. Ishizu went back inside. "Bye Malik. See you in school." Kagome went to walk off. "Wait, let me walk you to the bus station at least."

Kagome started. "Huh? Why, it's alright. Don't bother." Malik shaked his head. "Don't be ridiculous. You're a girl. What kind of man would I be if I let you walk home by yourself in the dark. It's the least I should do." Kagome smiled uneasily. "Okay, if you insist." Malik smiled. "Yes, I do."

They padded down the sidewalk silently. The soft light of the streetlamps illuminating the light-gray ground. They reached the bus stop and Malik shoved his hands in his pockets. It was a chilly night although it was quickly approaching summertime. Malik and Kagome waited in silence for the bus to arrive. Kagome's mind was far away. She had been really distracted lately. She really needed to sort out her thoughts. 'I wonder what Malik meant when he asked that? I hope I didn't offend him when I didn't give him a straight answer. It's not everyday that people ask me such strange questions. I wonder what he's thinking?' Kagome's mind continued to drift as she turned to watch Malik. His platinum locks falling elegantly in front his face. His lavendar eyes clouded over in thought. Kagome continued to stare as she daydreamed. Malik's lavendar eyes raised up to meet her dark brown ones. "Kagome?" he asked as he saw her faraway expression. Kagome jumped. Lavendar eyes piercing into her as she drifted back to the present. "Sorry, I was thinking." Kagome said, laughing nervously. Malik turned to stare down the road. "The bus is coming. I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow." Kagome nodded. "Yeah, goodnight Malik." Malik nodded in response and turned back down the sidewalk as Kagome boarded the bus.

&))

Unlike what he had told her the night before, Malik hadn't gone to school. Malik's brow furrowed as he placed his book down on his bed to answer his phone. Malik read the name of the incoming caller on the screen. "Hi. What is it?" he asked. It was Kagome. She was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment. "Hi Malik. You didn't come to school today. Are you sick?" Kagome's voice came through the phone. "No, I just didn't feel like going today." Malik responded tonelessly. Kagome sweatdropped as she heard Malik's reply. "Umm…alright." She said nervously. "I just wanted to make sure you would be here to present the project with me tomorrow." Malik replied angrily. "Is that stupid project all you really care about?!" Kagome gasped, taken aback by his tone. "What? No, I just wanted to see if you were alright. But if that's how you're going to be, fine! What's the matter with you?" Kagome spat back. Malik's frown deepened as he answered. "Fine, I'm sorry. I just don't feel well. I'll see you tomorrow." Malik hung up. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought. The day before after he had returned from walking her to the bus stop he just hadn't felt like himself. That morning he had just couldn't bring himself to get ready for school. He had convinced Ishizu to allow him to stay home. Lately he had just been feeling depressed for no particular reason. He wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with him. He would apologize to Kagome again tomorrow, he decided. 'Yeah, I will.' Malik thought decidedly.

&))

Malik ran through the halls of his school heading for his classroom. He was late. "Dammit!" he muttered as he sped up his pace. He slowed down as he drew up in front of the door and took a deep breath to steady his breathing. He could feel sweat slowly dripping down his forehead. He had ran all the way to school. He had forgotten to tune his bike up. That was something that Malik Ishtar, never, ever forgot. Except that he had. And to add to his misfortune that morning he had missed the bus at every bus stop. Malik swore and pushed open the door. He murmured a greeting and a lame apology to his stern eyed teacher and avoided all of his classmates glances as he took his seat. He heaved a sigh as he continued to breathe heavily. It seemed that this was going to be another one of those long days.

&))

Malik nervously approached Kagome before History class. It was the last class of the day and he had put off having to apologise for as long as he could have afforded. He knew that he needed to say sorry properly. "Kagome, I'm sorry!" he spurted as hurriedly as he could. Kagome glared at him for a few seconds. "Hmph! I accept your apology." Kagome said. "But don't expect me to be so lenient the next time." Malik felt himself laughing before he could stop. "You sound like Ishizu!" he said to a steaming Kagome. "Whatever." Kagome replied crossly. Malik smiled and went to his seat. He waited patiently through other's presentations.

"Hi, I'm Keri Tsubasa and this is my partner Tifa Ryusaki. We're presenting on the history of Greece. Now long ago in Ancient Greece…" Malik's mind began to stray. He knew it was rude but…to hell with that. He never had enough patience for these kind of things. Finally, after Rina Tamagachi and Keiichi Arai it was his and Kagome's turn. Malik got up from his seat and gathered his papers. He and Kagome made their way to the front of the classroom. They handed their teacher the written up project and readied themselves to present. It was easy enough, for Malik at least. They stated some interesting facts, gave a brief synopsis of the history and how it impacted the present life in Egypt. They talked about Duel Monsters deriving from ancient games and gave each person in the class a duel monsters card and Malik talked some Arabic for their entertainment. A few girls in the front row were looking as if they were ready to pass out. "Malik, why don't you tell the class about some of your childhood in Egypt?" Kagome suggested. The class cheered. "Yeah, we wanna hear!"

"What?!" Malik exclaimed in surprise. "No, no way. That isn't part of our presentation!" Kagome smiled. "I know, but I just thought about it and I think it's a really good idea." Malik's face twisted in rage. "Well I think it's a dumb idea. I don't want to and next time you try to spring something like that you'll be sorry! At least consult with me first!" A hurt expression crossed Kagome's face. "I…didn't mean to get you angry. I'm sorry. You don't have to act so harsh and distant all the time you know you jerk!" Kagome's expression turned from pain to anger. "You are so irritating!" Kagome snapped. Malik glared at her. "Then maybe Ishizu's right. You are rubbing off on me, you stupid woman!" Kagome tried to glare at him but had to turn away from his flaming lavendar eyes. 'Those eyes…' Kagome turned from him and stormed back to her seat.

Their History teacher, Ms.Takei gave them a disapproving glance. "Very well presented but I hope you know that you'll be losing marks for co-operation. Now, next up is, Kari Hime and …"

Malik's mind once again faded away from the classroom. He was pissed, very, very pissed. 'Why did she do that!' he asked himself angrily. 'If only she really knew what my childhood was like! If only they all knew!' Right then, Malik Ishtar hated everyone in the class before him. He was really, very angry. Kagome gave Malik a hesitant stare as the class went on. 'Maybe I should try to talk to him after class…Maybe it was wrong of me not to consult with him about it before but I just didn't think it would be such a big deal.'

Malik's anger had not been diluted one bit by the time class had ended. He saw Kagome nervously coming to speak with him. " Malik, look, I'm-" Malik allowed his anger to lash out at Kagome again. "I can't believe you're coming to talk to me now. Are you really that dumb?! I hate you and everyone else in this stupid class! Just leave me alone!" he finished childishly. Kagome turned and ran from the classroom. By the time she had slammed through the door Malik knew that he should have stopped. 'She only wanted to apologise stupid.' He berated himself. He flung his bag on his back and raced after her.

&))

'I can't stand him! I hate him! Why's he so mean?' Kagome angrily thought, throwing random items into her big, yellow backpack. 'Well forget him!' Kagome said flinging the bag on to her back and adjusting the shoulder straps. "Mom, I'm going through the well!" Kagome shouted down the hall as she passed the kitchen and into the courtyard. 'Jerk! Him and his stupid eyes!' Kagome continued to rant. 'Dumb Inu-Yasha! Now, he can find his stupid, precious jewel shards! How did he get into this?!' Kagome continued to rant as she headed to the well. "Bye Souta!" She said fiercely as she passed her younger brother. Souta sweatdropped and waved.

&))

"Dammit! I wish I had my bike!" Malik thought as he panted, clutching his knees in the courtyard of Kagome's shrine home. "I've got to apologise." Malik thought desperately for the hundredth time that day. "Kagome?" he asked seeing her with a bike going into a small type of shed. Malik straightened up and ran after her into the shed.

Kagome dropped down her bike and got ready to follow after it. "Kagome?!" Kagome turned around just as someone called her name. She was already perched on the edge. 'Malik…?' Kagome said in her mind, seeing the panting boy burst through the entrance. Kagome slipped as she turned to watch him and fell into the well, grabbing her bike as she was transported to the feudal era. "Kagome!" Malik watched in horror as she fell into the well. He rushed forward and prepared to jump in to save her. He propelled off the edge and into the well. 'Wait, where's Kagome?' he asked as he jumped. But although Malik had expected to land a few seconds ago he was still falling. 'What's going on?' he mused. 'Where'd she go?' Malik could feel magic acting on him. Where would he end up now?

&))

AN: Yay! Malik's finally going to meet Inu-Yasha and they. I hope that I've been portraying Kagome's character all right. Sometimes I think I make her seem out of character. Please review. By the way, happy holidays everyone!

LCB.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it was so long before an update and that this chapter is so short. 

Thank you for all your lovely reviews and support. I'm always glad to know that people like my stories. Please enjoy this chapter no matter how short and I will try to get an next one up soon. 

Thank you! 

New Beginnings- Welcome To the Feudal Era Malik!

Chapter 6

&))

Kagome stared perplexedly behind her for the last time. ' I could've sworn I saw Malik right before I jumped in the well. Actually I think I did.' Kagome sighed. 'How am I supposed to explain this one?' 

"Hey Kagome!" a voice snapped, "Will you stop daydreaming and come on already. We're behind enough as it is!" Kagome jumped as Inu-Yasha's angry voice cut through her reverie. Kagome grinned. "Sorry Inu-Yasha, I"m just a little distracted. Okay, let;s go. We're meeting Miroku and Sango by Kaede right?" Inu-Yasha nodded impatiently. Shippou jumped merrily onto Kagome's back. "I missed you Kagome." Kagome smiled at the little fox demon. "I missed you too Shippou." 

"Alright already!" Inu-Yasha said. Kagome and Shippou smiled happily and strutted along. Inu-Yasha waited for them to get a little ahead and then turned around. His eyes scanned the surrounding foliage uneasily. His senses perked up. 'Just what exactly was Kagome looking at, or for?' he thought anxiously. 

&)) 

"Ungh..." Malik groaned as he pulled himself off the ground. "What happened?" He rubbed his head while trying to recall what he was doing at the bottom of a well. The scene of Kagome falling into the well and him jumping after her replayed in his head. 'That was dumb. Now what should I do? Get out for one thing.' Malik's thoughts raced in his mind. "Alright. How do we climb out of here?" Malik examined his surroundings. 'Wait…a...second...I'm outside...but wasn't Kagome's well inside a kinda hut?' Malik blinked. "Alright, now I know I'm dreaming. Either that or I hit my head way too hard!" Malik concentrated on pulling himself out of the well first. He could always figure out the rest after. He scaled up the wall careful not to slip. His years as the leader of the Rare Hunters had trained him in such things. He climbed over the ledge and placed his feet down on the ground. 'A forest?' "Kay, I am definitely dreaming!" 

Another feeling came back to Malik. 'Magic!' he thought. 'I thought I felt a pull when I jumped in the well. It's probably why I'm here. But what was it exactly? I feel a connection to this place somehow.' It was a breezy, calm day. Malik closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards to the sky, taking in the tranquility of the day. Beneath the façade of the cool day, there was something more sinister lurking. Malik could feel it but barely. He wasn't much without his rod. He opened his lavendar eyes to the clear sky. 'Time for me to find Kagome and get out of here.' Malik thought. If he was here, possibilities were that so was Kagome. He didn't know much about this world so he would have to find her fast before she got hurt. 'Unless…she already knows about this place…' 

&)) 

Kagome and Sango embraced each other happily. "I'm glad to see you again Kagome. How has your school been?" Sango asked her. Miroku also greeted Kagome happily. "It's nice to see you Lady Kagome. Now we can resume our search for the shikon shards." Inu-Yasha folded his arms and leaned against a tree. "Hmph..It's about time she was back. You know how much valuable time we must have wasted by now?" Kagome scowled at him. Inside she was rejoicing that she was back with them all though. "We'll resume our search for the shards tomorrow." Miroku said. "For now we can just enjoy having Lady Kagome's company amongst us once more." Kagome grinned at them all. "It's good to be back!" 

&)) 

Malik's thoughts raced as he ran faster than he ever had in his entire life. There was a thing chasing him! His thoughts were skeptical. For one thing it looked like a duel monster gone bad on crack and it could talk. It could talk! Malik didn't know what it was but he knew for sure that if he only had his millennium rod with him he would have kicked that thing's ass by now! Malik dashed behind some shrubbery and camouflaged himself in a ditch. He could hear the creature approaching. 

"Where did that twerp go?" It said frustratedly its voice raspy. It had a head like a bull's with a ring and everything. It's body was like a human's but inhumanly muscular and its skin was a shade of red. Malik could sense a demonic aura emanating from it. Wait a second! Demonic aura? Malik knew he definitely had to be dreaming now! 

"Alright, it's now or never Malik. Time to make a run for it!" Malik pushed himself up and made a dash for it. 

&)) 

"Is something wrong Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked as Inu-Yasha stopped, sniffing the air. "A demon. It's chasing something." Inu-Yasha replied, his ears moving backwards and forwards. Miroku nodded his agreement. "I'm sensing a demonic aura. It's getting closer." Kagome stopped and stared around. Then they all heard the approaching steps of the demon. 

It came rushing out of the trees at them. Inu-Yasha drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath. There was the chilling shrill of steel being dragged as the sword was pulled. "Alright, let's go demon!" Inu-Yasha leaped at it, slicing at it lengthwise. 

Malik leaned against a tree breathing heavily. He held a small dagger, shining red with blood in his right hand. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was Kagome, and she was with what seemed like a monk, another girl of her age and a human with white hair and the ears of a dog and a small child with a bushy fox-tail. 

The white haired man finished with the demon quickly and easily and then re-sheathed his sword. It magically withdrew back into the case. Malik was astonished and then the monk's eyes turned on him. "Hey there's what it must have been chasing. Are you alright?" Miroku approached Malik. 

Malik wiped the blood off his dagger on the grass and straightened up. His lavendar eyes met Kagome's and she paled. "Malik!" she screamed, running to him. "What..?! How did you get here? I thought I saw you when I fell in but…I thought I had imagined it." Malik scowled at her in return, taking in her companions. Inu-Yasha was glaring at him. 

"Are you injured?" Sango asked him kindly. Malik replied icily. "I'm fine. Where is this place?" 

"It's Feudal Era Japan." Kagome answered. "The real question is how did you get here?" 

Miroku nodded solemnly. "First I think it's best we leave here. Let's find somewhere we can eat and you can explain everything to him there Lady Kagome." He said. Kagome and Sango nodded their agreement. Malik watched them suspiciously but followed them. 

"Hmph!" Inu-Yasha said annoyed trailing behind everyone else. 

&)) 

AN: Inu-Yasha and Malik meet at last! Well kinda' at least but don't worry, another chapter will be up by the latest next week and I'll be sure to put a lot of interaction between those 2! Please review. 


End file.
